My life in the vocaloid mansion
by Official Len lover
Summary: read the title its exactly what its supposed to mean. this fanfic mostly contains:len rape, immense amounts of sake, RODA RORA, naked scarf pose, eggplant horses, tuna slapping, sex of all kinds, phone bills. Couples lenxOC rinxOC lukaxgackupo and others.review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

my POV

"oh man what the f-"I got cut off by the fact that Kagamine Len **THE** Len was standing right near me,I looked around and realised that I was in the crypton mansion."are you alright there?"Len asked.

"yeah just getting a little hot 'cause of you"I mumbled.

"huh?"

"oh nothing"

"hey Len what am I doing here anyways?"I questioned.

"well not for big reasons but it gets kinda lonely"he replied.

"ah I see I'm gonna go get some food"I declared.**YES** now all I have to do is make a snappy scene and he's all mine.I started to do a victory dance while I was in the kitchen.

Len POV

'I wonder what the fuck is going in there,oh well she sounds fun.'

A/N:sorry if its too short I promise that the other chapters are anyways please review!


	2. Chapter 2:the other vocaloids kinda

Rin POV

"**HEY LEN WE'RE BACK!"**I shouted so loud that it resonated around the mansion.I ran all the way to Len's room and crashed through the door,and then I realised that the new girl was with must've already made his move,haha Len you dog.

"really,that's the 27th time this week you broke down my door!"the little shota said in an irritated voice.

"Hey Rin what's up?"the unknown girl said happily.

"Hey there, what's your face?"

"it's Nina"she chuckled.

"great to meet ya Nina!"I added.

*few minutes later*

Then after our little conversation was over the teal-haired diva snatched the new girl from us and most likely took her to her new room. After they left I whispered to Len"hey,did you make a move on her?"

"No not yet but I'm planning to."My brother smirked.

I gave him a thumbs up and left.

*at the living room*

"I'm bored."I complained as I plopped down on the couch and started flicking through all the channels until I found something that could get a certain blue-haired man get his balls busted by the the most aggro drunk vocaloid alive,what I found was his porn channel.

"**NO NO NO DON'T LOOK AT THAT!"**Kaito exclaimed while he tackled the TV to the floor breaking the TV in the process.

"whoops shouldn't have done that."Bakaito (what we call him when he does something stupid)grumbled.

"**OH SHADDUP OR I'LL GET OVER THERE AND PILE DRIVE YA UNTIL YA VOMIT GOLD!"**Meiko howled.

We all barely talked until dinner even Nina,who knew that someone like her would grow into our customs so quickly,other than that as always Haku is depressed and neru is on the phone of which is making the phone bill increase,but oh well nobody's perfect especially here.

Haku's POV

"**NO TV AND NOW NO MORE SAKE WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!**now I'm even more depressed."

OC (A/N:his name is Geo but I'll write it in next time)POV

"alright this is where she is."I noted as I rang the of what I was expecting I saw a small figure with azure eyes and small boobs but her whole body other than her boobs was perfect.

"Uh hello?"she caught my attention.

"Oh yeaaah um I'm looking for Nina."

"What do you need her for?"

"She disappeared out of nowhere at my birthday party and I was sent to bring her back home but I guess I could stay here with you guys."

"Why?"

"Well,because you're hot"

"well,you don't look so bad yourself"she retorted.

"I'm Geo"

"And I'm Rin nice to meet ya hot stuff"she grinned.

after our little meet and greet I went inside the mansion and I found what I was looking for."Hey Nina what's up?"I hollered as we did our initial handshake.

"Life's all good but thing is I wanna stay here."

"agreed."

"What?alright state your reasons."

"I uh want to get with Rin,if you know what I mean."I whispered.

"hah I see,I'll show you where you'll be acommodated"Nina accepted.

I felt feebly tired so right after I settled in,I threw myself on the bed and just closed my eyes.

A/N:I'm gonna let the fans(if I ever get any) help get ideas for the story so please review and share what ever comes to mind.


	3. Chapter 3:Meiko's Birthday

Meiko POV

"alright let's see…"It's six o'clock.

"**HEY EVERYONE GATHER UP FRONT!"**I exclaimed.

"where are we going for your birthday now?"Kaito sulked.

"I got reservations to the five star restaurant/karaoke bar! and Kaito is gonna pay for everything!"I announced.

"**YAY**!"

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"Kaito just kept screaming (like a girl) so we dragged him and his wallet in to the we tied him down everyone got in the car and we drove off.

Nina POV

*in the car*

"Hey Len what is this restaurant Meiko was talking about?"

"It's called The Famous Drunkard's Dream."He replied.

"Oh well that makes sense."I realised.

Meiko POV

*at the restaurant/karaoke bar*

"I've got reservations for 10"

"Okay and what's your name?"

"Meiko."

"Alright,this way please."the waiter assisted us. We were on the biggest table of the karaoke room,this is the room I've been dreaming of. This room consisted of the centre bar (special beverage:sake),sexual room and the karaoke stage.

*after finishing all the food*

"alright,I'm gonna go to the bar and I'll pay for anyone who goes with me."I declared.

"I'll go."Nina added.

"what drink do you want?"I asked.

"hmm,Jack Daniels."

"huh, I didn't know you were the type to drink something like that."

"I'd try something new every now and then."

"excuse me,we want a sake and Jack Daniels."I blurted.

"Your da boss."the bartender said in a brooklyn accent. He set down both our drinks and I drank half the bottle already.I examined the younger girl beside me,she was buzzed by the time she finished her glass."Can I get a Jack Daniels over here!"the buzzed girl yelled.

"Alright 'ere ya go."

"Thanks."

"Hey,can I do the big jug challenge please?"I decided.

"Oh ok,what beverage?"the bartender questioned.

"sake."

"bring 'the jug' in with sake in it."he exclaimed.

A jug the size of a bar stool got put on the counter and I chugged it all down.

Nina POV

"I haven't finished my second drink yet and I'm already buzzed *sigh* oh well,hey Kaito do you think she's gonna last the whole jug?"I worried.

"yeah she's had more than that before, she once drank nothing but alcohol for 40 days!"

After she finished the alcohol-filled jug she went up on stage,

"hah,it's her instinct to get on stage after a large amount of sake going down!"Rin commented.

"I'm perform *hic* for you gaiz!"Meiko announced.

"Oh god."Miku mumbled.

'_moe ikiba ga naiwa_

_mono koi no netsuryou_

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH'**

*3 minutes later*

"What the fuck!"Geo and I said in unison.

When Meiko came back down she got everyone a drink and I got another Jack Daniels.I gulped it all and everything ended up in a blur.

Len POV

"hhheeeyyy bbuuuddyy!"Nina giggled.

"What's up with you?"I asked in a surprised voice.

"weeeell,I was wonderingifyouwould *inhale* want to have some fun times together and I mean rrrreeeaaallly FUN times."the drunk girl babbled in a weird speech pattern.

"uh,what?" Then I snapped back to reality and realised that she took me to the sexual room… oh god,I didn't know she meant that kind of fun.

A/N:oh dear, I wonder what's going to happen next *wink*

I forgot to mention that this story is at the append era so all the vocaloids are older.

I'm not going to put a lemon on the next chapter I'm not ready for that (thats what she said) maybe in the future I'll put in lemons but that depends.


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Shit happens!

A/N:sorry for the wait, I'm just too busy with other stuff.

anyways enjoy

Len POV

"ah!" I groaned in pleasure as she does unimaginable things to my body, I felt regret and success in doing this procedure with her, after all I did bring her with us just to have a relationship with someone who knows me, but I don't know them. It's exciting that way, I guess...

Kaito POV

"I'll have… rum ice-cream and some whiskey please." I demanded. Ice-cream is the only thing that can comfort me, *sigh* oh well might as well just join them in their drunken rumpus. A moment later my drink and my ice-cream was set down and immediately devoured the icy treat. I was anxious to try the brown liquid but I took a sip anyway. It took a bit of time to get used to the taste but then I ended up wanting more.

"ah, my head!" I cried. I wanted to get up but I couldn't, so I waited until my vision went black.

Geo POV

I stayed in my seat instead of getting drunk with them. It may sound boring but watching them do stupid things amuse me, until the the stupid duo (Kaito and Gackupo) went out on the street to perform their brainless acts. according to Neru apparently it's my job to keep the dimwits in line. So I did what I had to do and embarrass myself, calling the dull-headed men my 'friends' and bring the almost naked fools back in side with their clothes. Not so long after I heard moans and groans. then I heard, "**OH LEN YES PLEASE DON'T STOP, AAAHHH!**"

I shuddered of the thought, but then I realised that she completed the task that she set for herself unexpectedly. Everything she wanted finally got to her. Soon after, Neru went out to buy an iTunes card, which for now makes me the only sober one. One of the staff members went up to me and said that someone from our table has been in the bathroom for too long, so he escorted me to the bathrooms and he pointed to the girls side. I swallowed my anxiousness and bravely entered and found a not so sober Rin in one of the stalls. "Rin what are you doing here?" I inquired.

"I dunno."

"Well come on, you can't stay in here for too long." Then out of nowhere she grabbed my crotch causing a lump on my pants.

"I'm bored, can we play?" she purred in a suductive tone.

"well, I might." I mumbled. At this point I already knew that my face was a hot red. We left the bathroom and I asked the staff if we could rent a secret room. Luckily one room was available so I payed them.

Neru POV

Well, I'm the odd one out, even if all the crazy shit that's happening is tempting to join, this time I don't really give a fuck. Just for today I'll text it out, just in case there is a need for back out of nowhere Haku popped up and demanded for some money, she couldn't stop begging so gave her my iTunes card money.

A little while later I rounded up every drunk and love-drunk people that are identified as my 'family',I brought their limp bodies in the car with some assistance and drove off to home. Then when I got there the Internet co. Family gave me an extra hand bringing everyone into their rooms, well most of them...


	5. Chapter 5:Gossip

Nina POV

"Ooh, my head what in the flying fuck happened last night, and why do I feel little cramps on my lower region?" I Grumbled. I sat up and observed the room, it was len's room and he was sleeping next to me contentedly. He appears to be half naked, my suspicion was raising so I grabbed his arm and shook him wildly and obviously he woke up, then I interrogated him, "When I was drunk did we uh, how do I put this, fornicate?"

"Yeah and we both liked it, but what's weird is that you have hidden condoms in your clothing but then again it was useful in our situation."

"Well you never know when there's alcohol around, better safe than sorry." I advised.

"Okay then, how about we go get some breakfast together?" Len bargained.

"Sure why the hell not!" Answering his question with enthusiasm.

Rin POV

I slowly woke up, finding out that I'm being held in Geo's arms bridal style. He was walking towards the kitchen, then he noticed that I was awake and he set me down carefully. I sat on a stool next to the counter and began to look around, then something caught my eye it was Len and Nina sitting close next to each other. They were staring into each others eyes lovingly, enjoying every second of it and their faces going closer and closer. Now this was something I had to tell everyone. Then Geo set our breakfast down on the counter and sat down next to me. "What's happening over there?"He asked.

"Just looking at the possibility of those two becoming partners if you know what I mean." I replied.

"I'm a hundred percent sure that it's going to happen."

"Why's that?"

"It's because your brother perfectly fits the description of her dream boy." Geo answered.

"Okay, so your positive that she's gonna become my sister-in-law?"

"yeah." He confirmed while I ate the last piece of my orange. I got up and thanked him by quickly pecking him on the lips, then went off to my room. When I got there I picked my phone off the desk and texted Neru straight away.

Neru POV

"Woah, no freaking way!"I said in a surprised tone. It's good that Rin gave me something to gossip about because I haven't had good material in quite a long time. I sent out this juicy peice of information to the other vocaloid families and waited for replies.

a/n: yeah it's short but I just needed to get this part out of the way.


End file.
